gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack on the Sovereign
The Attack on the ''CNV Sovereign'' was an assault by the Lambent creatures in 17 A.E. The Polyps, Lambent Drones and Drudges boarded the vessel while it was near the shore of Southern Tyrus to support the elements of Delta-One during the Mission to Hanover. The battle ended when a Lambent Leviathan attacked the Sovereign and exploded, causing what remained of the vessel to crash on the beaches near Hanover. Most of the crew survived the attack, but were scattered and lost many vital supplies. Order of Battle Initial Assault Shortly after KR Zero-One began approaching the CNV Sovereign and requested permission to land, several Polyps boarded the ship and began attacking the crew. Nash was killed outside the galley which Delta-One defended with the help of Mike and Oscar as Lt.Donneld Mathieson organized the counterattack. While Mike and Oscar secured the galley, Delta-One went up to the deck to help secure it to allow KR Zero-One to land. The Gears encountered the Drudges for the first time, but managed to overcome their shock and kill them. KR Zero-One landed, allowing Chairman Richard Prescott and his Onyx Guard bodyguards, Rivera and Lowe to board. They went to meet Cpt.Quentin Michaelson while Delta-One continued to defend the deck along with Keith. More Stalks assaulted the ship, dropping more Lambent creatures off. As Delta-One worked to secure the deck with Paul, Prescott called for assistance when Michaelson's office came under attack and the Captain was wounded. Delta-One fought their way to Michaelson's office, but arrived too late to save him, Rivera and Lowe. Prescott was wounded in the attack and informed Delta-One that the hangar deck was under attack. Delta-One went to secure the hangar deck so the King Ravens could take off and join the battle while Prescott stayed in the office due to his wound.Gears of War 3: Anchored Securing the Hangar The two Ravens were still waiting to launch from the hangar, but the ship's defenders are forced to fall back from the hangar after taking heavy casualties including the deck chief. The pilot of KR Zero-Three contacted Delta-One and asked for assistance in getting out of the hangar and reported that his crew was killed in the attack. Delta-One promised to get there soon and began fighting through the ship toward the hangar. The Polyps began using the pipes to travel around the ship, bursting out and ambushing the Gears across the ship. After clearing the mess hall, Delta-One entered a storage room next to the hangar where they joined up with Jerry, Eli and Amy to secure the hangar deck. After securing the control room, Sgt.Marcus Fenix activated the lift to allow KR Zero-One to take off. Delta-One headed to assist KR Zero-Three who was pinned down by the Lambent Drones. As they headed to get on board the Raven after killing the Lambent, a Lambent Leviathan attacked the ship, using a tentacle to grab the Raven out of the hangar and drag it outside, destroying it and killing the pilot. After finishing the remaining Lambent off in the hangar, Delta-One activated the lift controls in Bay Three to reach the deck and confront the Lambent Leviathan.Gears of War 3: Abandon Ship Leviathan Assault By this point, much of the ship was on fire and Mathieson gave the order for all non-essential personnel to evacuate the ship immediately. Delta-One attempted to help stop the spread of the fires by activating the irrigation pumps, but were stalled by the Lambent creatures attacking them. They managed to activate two pumps, but the Lambent Leviathan attacked them and ripped part of the deck apart, sending them falling into the engineering section. Delta-One was contacted by Pvt.Augustus Cole who was leading the mission in Hanover. Marcus ordered him and Cpl.Damon Baird to find a way to kill the Leviathan and they began heading back up toward the deck. By this point, all of the lifeboats are safely launched and were reaching safety on the shores near Hanover. The Leviathan smashed through more decks and released the Polyps throughout the ship. Delta-One managed to reach the deck again and confronted the Leviathan by using Silverbacks, wounding it severely. As the CNV Sovereign passed under the Centennial Bridge, Cole and his squad dropped the Tickers onto the Leviathan, causing it to explode. Aftermath The explosion tore what remained of the CNV Sovereign in half and it washed up on the shore near the lifeboats. Prescott was further wounded in the explosion and passed away from his wounds after passing the vital information about Azura to Marcus. After a Locust force was stopped from attacking the survivors, Lt.Anya Stroud coordinated the supply recovery efforts and treatment of the wounded while Marcus led a part of Delta-One through the Deadlands toward Anvil Gate. After the situation of the survivors of the CNV Sovereign was secured, Anya led a convoy of Gears to follow them in some of the surviving vehicles.Gears of War 3: Shipwreck Appearances *''Gears of War 3'' References Category:Battles Category:Lambent military victories